Bleach Brawl
by Rangiku lover 18
Summary: Who would win if the Soul Society hosted a tournament to see who actually is the strongest? You'll have to wait till chapt. 25! It'll have characters from Kenny's Friends so you might wanna read that so you're not confused. Rated T for language and violec
1. Chapter 1

Derek: From the guy who brought you Kenny's Friends, here's his newest story

_**Derek: From the guy who brought you Kenny's Friends, here's his newest story **_

**Bleach Brawl**

**Chapter 1**

(Soul Society)

Announcer: Okay folks, coming to you live from Sokyoku hill we're giving you twenty-four hours of Soul Reaper smack down! That's one battle per hour! Twenty-four battles in one day! The battlers have thirty minutes to get ready! Let's see if we can get an interview!

Interviewer: Here we are in the captain's quarter, hey! There's captain Hitsuguya! Captain, do you have anything to say?

Toshiro: Get out of my way. (Shoves the camera to the ground.)

Interviewer: Well let's try someone else. (Turns around knocking into Kenny.) Oh Shit!

Kenny: (Flames appearing around his head.)

Worker: Come on we have to move these flames to the battle area!

Kenny: What the hell are you doing here?

Announcer: Run interviewer! Run! (Chuckles.) He sucker.

Interviewer: Help! (Runs in clothes torn and bleeding.)

Announcer: All right, all right. I'll start the games. (Sounds Gong)

END 


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Brawl

**Bleach Brawl**

**Chapter 2**

Announcer: Okay! Let's start the games! Our first fight is (Pulling out a slip of paper.) Kenpachi Zaraki of squad eleven!

Kenny: Oh great, this'll be fun. (He said sarcastically.)

Announcer: And! (Pulls out another slip of paper.) Versus a … mongoose? (Whispering) are you serious? A mongoose? Oh, really? Wow! I never knew that could happen. Well, versus a mongoose named Enrique! He is an honorary soul reaper! Quite an achievement! (Note: If you don't know who Enrique is, he is from my first story "Kenny's Friends") LET'S START THE MATCH!!

(Man waves flag)

Kenny: Is that Yumichika?

(Yumichika stops waving the flag to brush his hair dramatically.)

Kenny: Yep, that's Yumichika. (Turns his attention to Enrique.) Well Enrique, I hope you've gotten better since the last time we've fought.

Enrique: (Disappeared and reappeared behind Kenny with his zanpaku-to around Kenny's neck.) Meow me meow me me meo meow me me me. (Translation: Well what do you think he he he.

Kenny: Good, but not good enough.

Enrique: (Slits Kenny's throat and realizes that Kenny put out a substitution and easily blocks Kenny's attack from behind.)

Kenny: Well let's see if you're **this good! **(Takes off eye patch and is immediately surrounded by a very large aura.)

Enrique: Meow (Translation: # ! )

Kenny: (His speed is dramatically increased and easily catches Enrique off guard and slashes his throat. About to yell " I WIN!!" but realizes there isn't any blood coming out of Enrique's throat and there isn't any chance to do anything because Enrique has his zanpaku-to around Kenny's neck.) DAMMIT!!

Announcer: END OF BATTL- WHAT?! (Kenny grabbed Enrique's zanpaku-to and moved it away from his neck and got some distance between them.)

(An hour later)

(Kenny and Ennrique have both their zanpaku-to's around each other's necks.)

Announcer: I-I don't know what to say, I guess it's a tie!

Kenny: WHAT? A TIE? WHAT KIND OF A CALL IS THAT? ARE YOU BLIND?

Enrique: (Seeing that Kenny is distracted he takes the advantage and stabs Kenny in the stomach and Kenny doubles over.)

Announcer: I guess that Enrique wins! Ummm PARAMEDICS!!

Paramedics: (The paramedics consist of Jean Pierre and his mongooses wearing little nurse hats.) (NOTE: Jean Pierre and his mongooses are from "Kenny's Friends" my first story.)

Announcer: **THE NEXT BATTLE IS…**

**END**

**Derek: I hoped you like it, if you enjoyed Bleach Brawl, you'd really like Kenny's Friends and things would make more sense but mainly, all you need to do is R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach Brawl**

Chapter 3

Announcer: What a battle! It looked like Enriqué had it in the bag but Kenny cut that bag right open! He he he…

Intern: That was a horrible reference. Is that all you could think of? If so I really think you sh-

Announcer: I think you should really shut up now.

Intern: Oh real mature yo-

Announcer: I know you are but what am I?

Camera man: STOP FIGHTING!! (Tearing up.) I CANT TAKE IT WHEN YOU TWO FIGHT!!(Crying.)

Announcer: I-It's ok. We'll stop fighting, right?

Intern: Ya we'll stop.

Camera man: Good now let's get the next fight going.

Announcer: (Suddenly notices everyone's watching them.) Oh yeah, the fight… ummm. (Turns around to 

intern.) (Whispering.) Who's next? Ok. Who else? REALLY? Oh sorry. Ok then. (Clears throat.) Anyway about Enriqué, don't worry about him. Pud, one of Jean Pierre's mongooses, is a Soul Society renowned doctor! I've never heard of a doctor mongoose, have you Intern?

Intern: No I haven't. Bu-

Announcer: I mean whats next? A bankai mongoose? He he eh he he he… (Notices nobody's laughing.) Oh  well then … here's the next battle. The next battle is between Rangiku Matsumoto and Kon? Ummm let the battle commence! I guess. (Looks on the battle floor.) It's over already?! Let's see the instant replay!

Instant Replay: (Shows Kon running towards Rangiku yelling "Pillows!" and Rangiku kicking him so hard that he flies out of the stadium.)

Announcer: The winner is Rangiku Matsumoto!!

**END**


End file.
